Dark Desires
by Red.Velvet.Dreams
Summary: Stella and Sky are new to Michigan and try to fit in without causing suspicion. Bloom and Brandon have been able to move through the shadows quietly without anyone noticing. When they each cross paths, senses become numb to communication and what they try to hide start to show, as Dark Desires start forming the bonds that could break them.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes guys, I'm restarting the story! Hope you like it ^^ There will be changes made so it won't be a carbon copy of my first attempt. Brandon and Bloom will be shown in the next chappie.**

 **I tried to make this chapter as long as I could but I'm low on time and I've still gotta do hw -_-**

 **Enjoy ~ R &R**

 **Sapphy Xxx**

* * *

 **Stella POV**

The car came to a quiet stop outside a house I could only describe as beautiful. The cream wooden exterior stood out distinctively against the grey of the weather and dull green nature. The porch lay open and bare but a couple hanging plants that swung gently in the wind. All was silent but exquisite.

"Come on you two. Bring your bags and let's explore." My mom, Alex, spoke in her usual chirpy voice. A smile always plastered on her face she tries to make anything new sound as exciting as possible, an adventure. I returned a half smile and got out the car, grabbing my bags and headed to the front door.

Dad was there grumbling as he fumbled with the keys trying to unpick the lock. "It would be nice if they sent instructions on this." I giggled at my dad's humour as he smiled, finally getting inside. "Right, if you'd like to go claim your room now and start unpacking." I nodded and climbed the granite stairs, lugging my suitcase and bag pack behind me.

Stumbling into one of the rooms, I looked around in awe. The grey carpet contrasted with the white walls making the room amazingly brighter, a king size bed sat at the centre. Opposite were a desk and chair, chest of drawers and a full length mirror hung on the wall. At the far left of the room, two French doors led you out onto a balcony that overlooked the front of the house and there was an ensuite.

Shutting the door, I squealed and jumped up and down with joy and giddiness. This was so much better than my room back in Pennsylvania.

We'd lived in Pennsylvania for a mere 3 years before having to pack up and move to here, Michigan. It was fine a year into our life there but then people started getting suspicious when there were sudden disappearances and strange goings on. Since our lives were becoming more at risk, it left us with no choice.

After finishing unpacking, I fell weakly onto my bed until there was a knock at my door. Sky, my loving, caring, sometimes annoying and sometimes-too-protective older brother, poked his head through wearing a cheesy grin. "Hey Stell-Bell. I- _what_?!" He cut himself dead short and stared around my room before frowning and walked towards me, holding something. "OK, I'm the oldest so surely this should be my room."

"Nuh-uh! " I shook my head, smiling. "I got first dibs so you should've been quicker. Anyway, what was it you were going to say?"

"Oh, well I found this in the last of my unpacking and thought it must've gotten mixed up." He held up a paperback of _Twilight_ and shoved it in my face.

I cringed, scuttling further away from him shoving the book back. " _Ewww_! Gross Sky, get it away from me!"

He laughed before looking at the book distastefully. "I know, it's such a sappy story."

"I'm ashamed I even read it!"

"That's why I, your loyal brother, am returning it to you."

"Oh jeez! Burn the sodding book!"

He flung it carelessly across the room and joined me in sitting on my bed. He rubbed his fingers, something he often does when he's anxious, worried or simply waiting to talk, before asking me: "So, you ready for starting school?"

"When is that?" I looked up, my mind suddenly blank.

"Uhm...tomorrow."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I'm ready."

"You know your schedule?"

I bit my lip, something _I_ often did when I was nervous, and looked down. _What schedule? I have no schedule?_

Sky laughed to himself making me look at him confused. "Having a blonde moment Stell? You don't get your schedule till your first day, along with your locker key and map."

 _Stupid!_ "Gee, thanks Sky for letting me know!" I groaned sarcastically. "What about you? Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He shrugged, his intense blue eyes sparkling with possible curiosity.

I couldn't help but admire my brother. As well as looking quite handsome with his Angel-like features; beach blonde hair swept over his right eye, slightly obscuring the brilliant blue colour they possess, lightly coloured skin, a muscular build with the perfect six-pack. But he was also outgoing, confident, actually curious about what's new and willing to go and explore. Kinda the opposite in my case; I was more quiet, didn't much like to gain too much attention to myself, was scared of the unknown- simply because I didn't know what was out there. I felt a little alien to him, although we did share the same friendliness, warmth and humour he wanted to do things where as I wanted to hang back and just watch.

"Hey, you hear that?" He frowned, the blue of his eyes glassing over in concentration. I tried to follow, listening to what he could hear. "Stell?"

"Mmmm." I was trying. Soon I picked up on it. A high pitched whistle, the wind. "Sky that's not of any importance!" I huffed.

"I know. But you need to keep practising to get better. And you still pick up on sounds subconsciously so in public, that's not good."

"Yeah I get it. You don't need to remind me of the last time." The last time we were in a shopping mall and I guess I was feeling pretty sensitive that day because I kept picking up on the tiniest of sounds and it was hurting my head, my ears. I ended up crouched on the floor with my hands smashed to my ears trying to block it all out; Sky was next to me trying to calm me down. We caused a massive crowd, loads of people asked if I was OK but I just put it down to headache.

"I know but it can't happen again. Especially not at school."

I grimaced at the thought. "OK Sky, I'll try. Really try."

He smiled and wrapped a strong, protective arm around my shoulder. "We can't help being this way and I can tell it's hard for you. But I know you can do it."

The entire reason we've been moving places all our lives is because we're...not entirely human. We're wolves. It started off as a curse that passed down from generation to generation. You learn the skills to hunting, keeping your traits hidden when in human form then when you turn eighteen that's when you finally develop and are able to morph into the animal. The problem is keeping your true identity hidden. I turn eighteen next year so I'm almost fully developed though my acute hearing is still a major problem and it's vital that mortals don't find out.

However humans aren't our only enemy. Vampires are really the biggest problem. They could very easily kill us, better than any human, so they're deadly and we try to avoid them. Luckily we haven't encountered any...yet.

* * *

Later that evening, I stood outside on the balcony looking over the neighborhood. Watching darkness. I leant onto the railings as I tried to listen, for anything. Concentrating on zoning in on specific sounds. A car, a plane, the rustling leaves. A howl broke through my thoughts. Mom and dad were out hunting for meat but also checking the area for any signs of threats. I focused my concentration back to my hearing.

There was a sound. A rustling of leaves but it sounded less like the wind. I stood upright, stiff, silent. I heard it again but coming from my left. There was only a tree. I rolled my eyes but looked closer anyway, squinting into the inky black. Nothing. However I felt like I was being watched. Shrugging it off, I went back inside trying to ignore the feeling that was sweeping over me. _No one is watching you. You're fine._

I went to bed feeling wary about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought this would be up _last week_ but I made it longer for you guys ^^**

 **I need to re-think some details of this story cause I've realised it's slightly morphing into Twilight (please no!)**

 **Apologies for the long update**

 **Sapphy Xxx**

* * *

 **Stella POV**

I woke up early, earlier than I'd intended to. Today was the day of attending Evergreen High and I was feeling anxious. I wasn't ready to face loads of new people.

I slipped silently out of bed and headed to the bathroom before taking a quick shower. After, I changed into deep blue jeggings with a black tank top and white sweater. I left my makeup neutral. Sky walked in as I was doing my hair.

"You're awake."

"Well, duh!" _State the obvious Sky, well done._

"You look nice. Is the sweater new?"

"No. I brought it last year, I just haven't worn it."

"Wear it more often then."

I scoffed finishing off my hair. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Oh haha, you're so funny. I liked how you used that sarcasm."

Rolling my eyes, I turned to him to show off my new do. "What do you think?"

"It suits you. A...messy side plait?"

"Yep. Do you know where my Converse are? Black, low cut-"

"Strewn by the door where you probably left them."

"No better than you." I mumbled passing him to get them. "Anyway, you're here...why?"

Sky shrugged. "To check how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine, just a little anxious." I pulled the laces tight, tying them. "But what do you expect?"

"You sure that's all?"

"Sky! Yes that's all. I'm not as optimistic as you."

"Who said I was?"

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him, my brows furrowed. "You're always so...so ready to start?"

"Which I am, I guess. But I'm mostly worried." He glanced away, gazing outside. It was dull and grey. A carpet of thick cloud sweeping the sky, making the surroundings seem even more distasteful.

I blew a loose strand of hair out of my face in exasperation. "Why?"

"For you." He barely mumbled it. "For your...well-being."

"I don't need to be babied, you know." He turned to face me, looking slightly hurt. "OK, OK I'm sorry. I know you want me to be safe but nothing's risk free."

"Oh I know. I just know that you're vulnerable, more so than I am. I just-"

"Wanna make sure I'm alright." I sighed through a smile. "You're so predictable."

"Well...maybe that's a good thing." He shrugged, getting up. "C'mon Stell-Bell , let's go."

"What about breakfast?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

I followed him downstairs and found mom in the kitchen clearing away dishes. Our breakfast was already set- pancakes and syrup. "Morning mom, where's dad?" I asked, shovelling an oversized forkful into my mouth.

"He's already gone to work."

"Why so early?" Sky asked, also picking at his breakfast.

"Apparently because they wanted him there to get him set up."

"As long as it keeps him secure."

"Yes, now as for you two-"

"We know what we're doing mom, don't panic. Besides, if there's any trouble Sky'll knock 'em dead!"

Mom gasped and shot a look at Sky. "You wouldn't!"

"She was only joking!" Sky complained almost choking on his mouthful.

"Well you'd better not."

I giggled and stuck my tongue out to him behind moms back. Sky rolled his eyes and placed his empty plate in the sink. "C'mon Stell."

"Mhm...coming." I mumbled between large mouthfuls, placing my plate on top of his and following him to the door. "Bye mom!" I called, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye you two! Good luck and remember, try not to arouse suspicion."

"Don't worry." I groaned. "We won't."

I shut the door behind me and chased after Sky, who was already sat at the wheel of his Honda H-RV. I climbed into the passenger seat before he reversed out of the drive and soon we were on our way.

After about ten minutes, or what seemed like a few seconds, I found we were already at school. "That was quick!"

"It's not a long drive." Sky shrugged. "C'mon let's go."

I dragged myself out of the car, hauling my bag with me and slinging it over one shoulder.

It didn't seem that big of a school- from the outside at least. Inside you were hit with a long, wide corridor with lockers either side. At one point- around half way down the corridor- there was a crossroads where you could either go back the way you came, go straight on, turn left or right which would probably lead you onto another corridor hopefully with classrooms. At the very end you, again, had the option to turn left or right.

"So, where do we go to find the principal's office?"

"I actually don't know." Sky mumbled, exploring with his eyes. There were a few students about anyway, some at their lockers others congregated in corners of friendship groups. "Why don't we ask someone?"

"Common sense, Sky. Common sense." I sighed and headed towards a girl, around my age, trying to shove a tonne of papers into her locker. "Excuse me?" She turned sharply, almost stunned. After staring at me for a few good seconds her face contorted into a look of disgust. "Could you tell me where the principal's office is please?"

"You're obviously new here."

"Uhm yes but you didn't answer my question-"

"It's easy enough to find. Go look for it yourself!" She slammed her locker shut and stomped off. I gritted my teeth trying to contain my anger.

"Hey, calm down."

"How can she be so rude, I just asked her a god-damn question!"

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Come on, let's look for it."

"Unless we can find someone a bit more helpful."

We weaved through clumps of students down the corridor until realising we couldn't find our way back.

"OK, I'm going to go ask someone. You wait here."

"Gotcha." I answered leaning against a cold, painted, brick wall. Sky wandered off and seemed to merge into the crowd, almost as if he'd always belonged here and I was the new student.

I started to daydream as this never ending motion picture always looked the same. Some kids started staring so I instantly snapped out of it and they quickly went back to what they were doing, as if I didn't exist. Though I still felt that feeling, as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end...similar to the feeling I had just last nght. I turned around but everyone was occupied on other things. So I searched across the corridor but no-one was paying me any attention. _What...?_

I turned back around to my original facing direction when I was knocked harshly to the floor. Looking up, I was faced with penetrating sky blue eyes that stared right into mine. After a quick moment the person hastily got up and carried on into the crowd without a second glance or word. I also stood up only to see a flash of long, bright burgundy hair and the person was gone.

"Stella, the principal's office is just down the corridor and on your left...you alright? You look like you've seen something?"

"Oh um, well no. Not really. I thought I was being watched but I wasn't then someone crashed into me, a girl, with long red hair and bright blue eyes...like yours."

"Well, you're OK?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just stunned as she didn't even say anything, just got up and pegged it."

"Weird. But what else is new?"

"Ha! Good point!"

We eventually made it to the principal's office and it was now ten to nine.

"Come in!" She replied to our knock and we entered her office. Safe to say, it was an orderly mess. There were folders everywhere but in the right place. Her desk, stationed at the centre, it was clean with a neat pile of papers to her right. At the front of her desk was a gold plaque that read .

"You two are the new students I presume?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes principle." Sky answered, on queue.

She smiled. "OK then." Before reaching towards her pile of papers and counting out six- three each. "Alright, these are essential to you. It includes the map of the school, your timetables and extra notes which are your locker numbers, assigned classrooms and key term dates. I'd advise you not to lose these."

"We won't principle." I smiled, collecting my three sheets.

"Good. Now as it's the start of the term, I don't need to inform you of any up-coming projects. Your teachers should assign you them when planned."

"We understand."

"Great. Now you may go to your first class."

We walked back out into the now empty corridor.

"What have you got first?" Sky asked finding his timetable.

"Science...then Maths. You?"

"Spanish then English."

"Damn it!"

"Do you have History third?"

"Yes! Thank god I'm with you for something!"

"Yeah but there's always break and lunch. We can compare then."

"Cool. So I'll meet you outside the canteen?"

"Sure. Good luck in Science."

"Thanks I'll need it!" I hate Science. I'm more of a language person as I pick it up a lot easier than formula. Plus I'm shit at remembering equations. Science is just a whole lot more complicated version of maths.

Upon reaching my dreaded Science classroom, I knocked on the door to hear a loud booming voice yell for me to open. I did and was faced with an ageing man with receding white hair to show a shiny bald patch. He was also quite portly and had a bushy moustache. "Ah! Our new student!" _That sounded like I was his new victim._ "I'm Mr Gorman, your Science teacher. Now we already have a seating plan set out." He checked his computer for where I was sat. "You are?"

"Stella. Stella Craven."

"Stella Craven...you're next to Brandon Renolds."

 _Brandon who?_ I looked around the class trying to identify this one Brandon. Everyone seemed to eye an empty seat next to a brunette boy with a side bang that swept over his right eye. He had tawny eyes and tan skin plus a muscular build. _I assume that's Brandon._

I placed my bag down and took the seat next to him. "Hi." He glanced my way but I couldn't make out his expression. Confused? Angry? Curious? He looked ahead, giving his full attention towards the teacher and completely blanked me out.

I frowned at his behaviour and turned to the teacher as well. I tried to concentrate on his utterly boring and baffling speech on the atomic structure but I couldn't help but notice how Brandon would suddenly jerk, often away from me and how tense he seemed. Also, whenever I was looking away, I'd feel as if he'd take quick glances at me. It was unnerving.

As soon as the lesson came to a close, Brandon was up and gone quicker than anyone. I stared after him, confused and stunned. _What the hell is up with that guy?_

"Were you OK with today's lesson Stella?" Mr Gorman asked coming up to me.

"Uh-yes. Yes I was OK with it." I stuttered sheepishly, even though I didn't get any of it or wasn't listening.

"You seemed distracted?" He questioned.

"Uhm because..."

"Didn't you understand most of the information?"

"Yes. I mean no-no I didn't understand a lot of it."

"Well if you find your struggling you should come talk to me and I'll help. Otherwise you may have to stay for tuition."

"I understand." I finalised and left for maths before he could get any further with his talk.

I hurried down the corridor, trying to locate the classroom I was in. On my way I noticed Brandon loitering. _He's obviously not going to next class._ He was with another person, a girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes...the same girl I'd collided with earlier. They both seemed tense and cautious yet familiar with each other, even though they contrasted so differently.

Then Brandon caught my eye and for a split second, my heart skipped a beat. _Have to admit...his eyes are hypnotizing... beautiful!_

The girl turned around to look at me too and they both were now staring at me as I carried on walking by. As I passed, they were still looking. I started to feel more and more insecure as their stares bored into my back. _Just hurry on down to class._ I thought. _Just...try to ignore them._

 **Brandon POV**

"Is that the girl?" Bloom asked as I caught sight of a familiar blonde rush down the corridor towards us.

"Yep." I replied in a barely audible tone. She looked up, catching sight of us and for a split second I caught her eye. I noticed how deep and rich her significant hazel color was.

I stared at her as she walked by, seeming cautious and wary. Good reason to be.

"You have to be careful around her. Whatever you're sensing I can sense too. And it's...dangerous."

"For her safety and our sanity. I agree."

"You've got to try and avoid her."

"I will."

She carried on past us and continued walking. I started to ease up from my tense position but continued watching her.

"Great! She's all we need!" Bloom mumbled under her breath.

I smirked. As long as I stay away from her everything will be fine. _As long as I stay away from her._


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been gone a while yah. I've just had a huge lack of will to wright anything so I didn't cause usually it'll be pretty crappy.**

 **And this is shorter than usual cause I've not got much time. It's a Sunday & school's tomorrow.**

 **Enjoy this third chapter, I've added a part with BloomxSky and in the next chapter I'll try to be more detailed. Also, no, Bloom & Brandon haven't figured out whom either Sky and Stella truly are but they're just taking precautions. (to a recent review)**

 **Sapphy Xxx**

* * *

 **Bloom POV**

I parted ways with my brother and continued on to my next lesson. After our quick encounter with the new girl I felt less at ease. I could sense she wasn't truly...all human. There was something obscure about her, a beautiful mask hiding a deadly interior? It's usually my first prediction but it's usually right.

However, it was the way she seemed to swiftly move on after passing us in the corridor. Of course people usually glance at us instead of look but it seemed as if she was trying to hide something. Something of which we shouldn't know... or possibly anyone else for that matter. So she hastily carries on in case we were to pick up on it so suddenly. Maybe more than a little weird? I just hope that Brandon doesn't do anything stupid.

"...read Act 1, Scene 2 and complete the source questions. Where have you been Miss Bloom?"

"I got caught back in first lesson sir. It won't happen again." I lied with impeccable innocence.

"Make sure of it. The lesson started five minutes ago."

I took my usual seat, at the back of the class, away from mostly everyone. A copy of _Macbeth_ and a sheet of twenty questions had been placed neatly on my desk. I retrieved my book and started writing.

"Alright. You've had plenty of time to finish answering the questions now swap with your partner and peer mark each other's work."

Hunching down lower into my chair, I sighed in boredom and got ready to mark my own work. Until a sheet, from my left, wafted onto my desk.

"Could you pass me yours?"

I rolled my eyes to look at the person. He looked similar to the blond girl from earlier only his hair was darker and he had blue eyes. I passed him my sheet, sitting up in the process. He had that same presence about him too. As if he weren't all he looked to be...

"Answer to question 1..."

I went through, correcting, all the while watching him out the corner of my eye. Nothing seemed abnormal about him, although his eyes would skit from the paper to the teacher in a blinding motion that I sometimes couldn't catch.

"Here." He handed me back my paper and I returned the gesture. On receiving it back he shrugged. "Fourteen out of twenty...not bad."

I looked down at mine. A pitiful six. I scowled and scrunched it into a tight ball, such a total waste of time.

"You don't care?" The guy asked looking at me with a frown.

"No. Why should I? It's just a petty pop test; nothing will be worthwhile until it comes to the actual exam."

He seemed a little taken aback by my answer though quickly recovered himself. "Suppose so."

"What's your name?"

"Sky."

"Sky who?"

"Sky Craven. And you?"

"Bloom Renolds. Are you related to blond girl? With hazel like eyes?"

"Um...Stella? Yeah she's my sister. Why, have you seen her?"

"Earlier. And I just thought you two seemed alike in how you look."

"I guess so however most people don't notice much similarity?"

I nodded in response and our conversation ended. He seemed confused the whole time as to why I was asking him these questions. They're not uncommon to be known, so he shouldn't need to think like that.

* * *

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic." I replied whilst placing my tray of food onto the table and sitting down opposite my brother. I took a bite out of a salad leaf, chewed it over and over before finally forcing a swallow. This pattern continued mean while Brandon never touched his food.

A sharp nudge jolted me forward and I gave a deathly glare to the girl with the mousy brown hair.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! So sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..."

I snarled quietly and she dashed off. "Why can't people watch where they're going? Or who they're going to walk into?" I gritted my teeth and took a miniscule bite from a morsel of cucumber.

"Hey! You jumped the que!"

"I did not, I was here-"

"Quit lying you were behind me now get back in line!"

"I'm already in line!"

"You little..."

I watched as an argument broke out and countless members of staff rushed to de-fuse the increasingly tense situation. On the contrary, the argument was pretty lame although things can turn sour pretty quickly and easily.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, some twat jumped the que."

Brandon grunted in disapproval and took his first mouthful of food. "Is that all?"

A punch was suddenly aimed at one of the lads although he missed. Now it was turning into a proper fight.

"Yeah...but..."

"But?"

I narrowed my eyes at two people. Sky and his sister, Stella. They both seemed suddenly as the atmosphere became increasingly bitter, even though they were at the other side of the canteen. Sky rapidly stood up then looked to his sister to follow. They both abruptly walked out, Stella with strained hands clenched at her sides. They both looked stressed.

"What's going on with them?"

"They're obviously not comfortable with the situation, but it's not something to get so worked up about."

Brandon let out a deep sigh. "Right, c'mon. Let's go before it's our turn to get stressed with people." He dumped his food in the trash and led us outside and away from the havoc.

"What you got next?"

"PE."

"Watch it then."

"I won't throw the ball too hard." He smirked. "I won't break someone's neck _this_ time."

"It's not something to joke about." I muttered.

"I know. Trust me, I won't."

We split, again, and headed our separate ways. All the while Sky and Stella's behaviour played on my mind.

 **Stella POV**

"Well today actually went pretty well, considering." I shrugged as me and Sky made our way out of the school.

"Yeah." He agreed. "We avoided most situations anyway. No-one suspects us of anything."

I frowned. "You say that but haven't you noticed?"

"You mean Bloom and the other guy?"

"Her and Brandon, yes."

"No, I've noticed. Bloom's in my English, she seemed very particulate about me."

"Brandon's in my science though it seemed as if he were allergic to me."

"Allergic?"

"Well he didn't seem to wanna be anywhere near me and was quite tense."

Sky nodded in thought. "I did feel some sort of vibe about them though. It was weird."

I shrugged it off. Whatever their problem was, they were more than welcome to stay away from us.

"Oh, shit!"

"What?"

"I left my math book in class, I need it for homework."

"Do you want me to go back and get it?"

"No it's fine, I'll go."

I had to push through the crowds to come back the way I came, before finally reaching the school. I headed to maths quickly and grabbed my book. On my way out, I noticed two people loitering by the gates.

 _Damn it. Twice in one day._

As I neared them, I became more wary of their reactions. By now they'd noticed me as they made an effort to act normal in a casual manor. Unfortunately for me, I got too caught up in watching and tripped on my own feet. Thankfully I saved myself a heap of embarrassment by not falling on the other hand, I dropped my math book.

They obviously knew common manors however. Brandon instantly noticed, turning round to pick up my book for me. He faced me and handed the book over. I took it gratefully.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He replied, charmingly. It was the first time he'd spoken to me all day.

Clutching my book to my chest I started to carry on walking. "Oh! Hey, wait up a sec!" I stopped instantly and turned around to find him suddenly close to me. "I apologise for how I acted in lesson today. It was very rude of me."

I looked into his eyes and noticed how sorry he actually was. It really wasn't any biggie but it seemed he felt truly bad about it. I shook my head. "It's alright. You're forgiven." I smiled to which he returned one back.

I gave a quick glance to Bloom who looked rather annoyed at him. The look in her eyes showed anger and disapproval. My smile slowly vanished, realising how uncomfortable the atmosphere was becoming.

"Um, thanks again." I said and turned on heel and walked off.

"Took you long enough."Sky quipped as I walked towards him.

"Yeah sorry. I bumped into Bloom and Brandon." He raised his eyebrows as we started walking. "Not literally. But _I_ did _almost_ trip walking by them however I dropped my book instead."

"And?"

"And Brandon kindly picked it up for me, then apologised for how he acted in lesson."

"Anything else?"

I shrugged. "I noticed Bloom seemed a bit touchy. She looked angered by what Brandon did. I'm not sure why?"

"OK. Maybe it's best if we watch them? Y'know?"

"Yeah, I think so too." I agreed. "First day here and we've already got problems to watch for."


End file.
